


The Holy Union

by Anonymous



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Names, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Coda to the "we are Venom" scene.“What are you grinning about?”





	The Holy Union

“What are you grinning about?” Eddie grunts at Venom’s reflection in the mirror.

 _Nothing._ Venom continues watching Eddie shave.

“Out with it.”

_Can’t I just be happy?_

“Sure you can, buddy. But you have to be happy about something, right?”

 _It’s something you said,_ Venom answers reluctantly.

“You don’t want to talk about it, fine. We don’t have to talk.” This is worse than marriage, he thinks.

Venom stills. _When you said that we are Venom…_

“Yes?”

_Well. You publically admitted to taking my name._

Yup, definitely worse than marriage. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

_Sure not, Eddie Venom._


End file.
